Bharosa
by krittz
Summary: duo os...nt much good..per r and r
1. Chapter 1

hey..I know u all are missing my duo stories...I have got an wonderful duo plot..soon I will try on it but today I'm here with a duo OS..

Mein couple likhne lagi to mere kuch reviewer dost naraj ho gaye mujhse..gandi baat na?

To unn sabke liye yea..

Acha **Amaila** said me to write something on giraaftarr series, **GD** se plot manga to unhone kaha something like light convo turning serious and lastly **Riya** and some **guest** reviewers are asking me fr duo

sab mil jul k yea hotchpotch mere veje se nikla..

It's not at all up to mark..butt fir bhi par k review jarur kerna.

* * *

the car was smoothly moving on the road, the person on the passenger seat is thinking something deeply while the driver was sitting with much annoyed expression.

Suddenly the thoughtful one said "agaya..."

driver asked with total off mood "kya.."

"idea..sun mein hu suspect thik hey.."

the other one was silent

"abbey Daya aab nautanki na ker na..dekh tu snr inspector Daya hi hey aur mein hu suspect..to fir tu ana club mey bahut sakhti dikhana haan.."

Daya still didn't buzzed

actually a gang is really now on nerves of cid..every try to nab them failed..so now the two bravest cid officers are trying to include their expertise

but the main problem is according to Abhijeet's plan Daya had to bit him up..just as he do with all other criminals...Daya obviously not agreeing to it.

Abhijeet continued "fir achese puch tach kerna bolna ummm...ek haath parega to apne sare khandan ki kundli yaad ajayegi...to tab mein bharak jaunga to tora haath payer chalana..aur haan janab criminal ko marenge..yaad rahe"

"boss baat tak to thik hey pet haath..yaar"

"kya Daya..dekh the famous darwaja tor personality jo daanto se piano bajata rehta hey hardam uspeu koi criminal bharke aur wo bas gali deke wapas ajaye jamta nahi na.."

"to mat bharko"

"itne shant aur decent criminal ko tujhe lagta hey blue eagle gamg shelter denge?"

Daya makes an irritated face

Abhijeet starts in his even convincing tone "dekh sach thori hey sab plan ki tahet hey na..ismey dil pey lagane wali kya baat hey.."

Daya silently glanced at him; Abhijeet continued "criminals ko pakerne k liye yea sab kerna chalta hey..."

He stopped seeing Daya's face "Daya.."

Daya started very calmly "criminals ko pakerne ke liye sb kuch chalta hey, hey na?kisi cheez ko dil pey lena hi nahi cahiye?"

"haan..yea humare duty ki part hey to.."

"fir jab ACP sir sab jan ke bhi chup rahe to wo galat nahi they hey na?"

Abhijeet was stunned fr few seconds..he was really not expecting this..its long time passed this incident..then suddenly this..

"Daya uss baat ko bahut din ho gaye na.." he said feeling uncomfortable.

Daya noticed his aversion of gaze and sighed "per jakham to kache hi hey na?"

he was silent fr few seconds then carried on "doctor sahab kehte gaye sir sab jan ke bhi chup rahe ulta tumhe hi.."

Abhijeet cut it with "Daya kaha na yea sab baat purani ho chuki hey..mahino bit gaye.."

Daya smirks..

Abhijeet looks down..after long silence.. He says in low voice "haan hua tha mein hurt..per.."

"per kya wo bhi koi plan ka hissa tha hey na?"

"Daya..." he rested back his head with "beach pey chale"

Daya looked at him once then nods and drove off to beach in silence.

After reaching there they both descended down and went to sit on wet sand very near the waves..

Still silence was present between them..

After a short silence Abhijeet started in a lost voice "haan mein hurt hua tha bahut hurt hurt hua tha..wo sare shabd kha rahi thi mujhe ander hi ander..aur tu mil bhi nahi rahi tha.."

Daya pressed his shoulder

He smiled and tried in fresh tone "per pata hey fir mere dimaag mey kya aya.."

Daya looked at him, he continued "meine bhi to sir ko hurt kiya tha na apne plans ki chalte.."

Daya looked away "serf sir ko nahi..hum sab ko boss..sab ko..uss Abhay aur Maya.."

Abhijeet smiles "haan..sayed isiliye iss bar mujhe yea sab sunna hi tha..der se hi sahi..hisab to barabar hona tha.."

"haan uss waqt jab tumne senior inspector Abhijeet ki man ko wajut ko thes pahuchai mera dil ker raha tha tumhara gala daba du.."

Abhijeet gave him an 'acha jee' look..

Daya nods and continues "per iss bar..itna to sab ko sochna cahiye tha na ki Abhi kabhie Daya pey goli nahi chala sakta..haan kisi aur ki baat hoti to sir ek bar duty ki khatir kuch keh bhi dete..per mujhe pey tum goli.."

Abhijeet continues looking at Daya fr some seconds then gave a faint smile "mein khud biswas nahi rakh paya..to koi aur"

Daya hurriedly stopped him grabbing his palm, "tumhe khud pey biswas nahi tha?"

Abhijeet closes his eyes "nahi mujhe apne iss kamjori pey nahi hey yakin..(a silent tear rolls down) jab mein khud Dilip ki maut ki wo sare...ager tab mey khud ko CID pey dhabba samajh sakta hu..to Salunkhe sir kiu nahi..jab ki baat unn sabke ladle officer ki hey.."

he opened his eyes, lightly patted Daya's check..

Daya pressed the palm on his cheek.. "Abhi tum khud pey kisi bhi mamle pey biswas kho sakte ho..per itna biswas humesha rakhna ki tum apne Daya ko kabhie nuqsaan nahi pahucha sakte..(he smiled with) sapne mey bhi nahi kisi drug ki asar se bhi nahi..(he grabbed both of Abhijeet's palms tightly with) aur khud ko bhool k bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet looks at Daya with silent look

Daya nods confidently "ager kabhie kisi bhi wajase tum apne cid officer ki farz ki raste se bhatak bhi jao..(he winks)waise yea to hoga nahi..fir bhi..per ek bhai hone ki farz se kabhie nahi chukoge.."

Abhijeet smiles "thank you"

Daya stood up and forwarded his hand with "chale?mission ki baki plans banana hey"

Abhijeet grabbed those most trusted support and both moved forward

* * *

 **r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

**GD** arey bhaiya warna do teen chaptr khich jata..hehe..

 **Kirti, Guest** mission yeani investigative i cant write!

 **Guest** srry dear to keep u waiting i will soon b back with duo stry..bas yea on going stry khtm ho jaye..

 **Cracresta** readers pure duo cahte they so ager shreya ki sagai include krti to pura duo nahi hota..

 **Anjaana, Guest, Guest, Shaina, Amaila, Guest, Guest, Dreamfanatic, Rama, Guest, Khalsa, SHZK, AbhiDayafan, Khushi, Loveduo, guest, Anshu, Jot, Loveabhi, guest, Rai, Drizzle, Guest, Parise, Rukmani, Priya, Angel Srija, Dnafan, MRF di, Honey, Guest, Raj, Hamdard duo** thank you

guys i will soon b back with a long duo stry..bas meri aab wali stry ki kuch bache kuche chap khtm ho jaye..

Till then wait fr me and tc


End file.
